What An Exciting Party
by LadyAntebellum
Summary: First she was hot for Rick Castle, but then she was turned on by someone not so different. Kate is making an exciting experience all over again. Femslash. Very out of character. Originally planned as a One-Shot. Set somewhere in season 2.
1. What An Exciting Party

**What an exciting party**

**Summary:**

**First she was hot for Rick Castle, but then she was turned on by someone not so different. Kate is making an exciting experience all over again. ****Femslash. Very out of character. One-hot-shot. Complete. Set somewhere in season 2.**

**Author`s Note:**  
**  
I know, I know, something like under-age sex (don`t like, don`t read, it`s just as simple like that), femslash,**  
**but even 16-year-olds are sexual creatures and like to experiment with their own sexuality and with consent.**  
**The story had not been beta-ed and the English language isn`t my mother language, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Warning:**  
**If you`ve trouble with such kind of fan-fiction, please stop right here, you won`t like it**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything, Mr. Marlowe does.**

* * *

Kate Beckett was hot for Rick Castle. She knew it. She dealt with her desires for quite some time now.  
Maybe she should really consider getting it out of her system, to just go and fuck him. Maybe then she might be able to think straight again.

She arrived at his party in a kind of irritated and excited state. Since then she already has had three vodka martinis to calm her nerves down.  
Why should she be nervous? She wanted to get him into her bed...! Oh no, that`s not quite right. She wanted to get herself in his bed.  
She wanted it tonight. She wanted it right now.

But nothing she`s done until now had an impact on him. He was still greeting his guests and it seemed that he didn`t take notice of her at all.  
An accidental brush of their fingers as he handed her the first vodka martini set her on fire like a bush fire in August.

To come a little down of her excited state of mind she travelled through all the guests and stepped outside on the balcony.  
There she immediately noticed that the space was actually occupied already. She saw Kevin and Jenny. And she not only saw them.  
She could even hear them panting and grunting. What did she see? She had to close her eyes the moment she registered what was going on.

She stepped back before she would make herself audible with a sharp inhaled breath. But the vision had made it to her brain. She had seen Kevin doing Jenny against the wall. The vision of this, still engraved in her brain as she stepped back into the loft, made her blush because she was set more on fire than she ever imagined to be. It was really embarrassing how horny she was.

_Oh no, I don`t know what`s wrong with me. I haven`t been that way since years now. Why now? I`m really horny._  
_And I need to get myself off right now. I should go to the bathroom._

So she walked over to the bathroom and stopped in her tracks as she heard sexually aroused grunts from even outside the bathroom.  
The lights were on, but the door wasn`t closed. As if they wanted to get caught. As if they wanted others to watch them.

Beckett saw Espo sitting on the washer getting a blow-job from Lanie.  
By the way he had closed his eyes, his hands fisted in Lanie`s hair and grunted quietly she could tell that he liked having oral sex in public.  
At this moment Beckett asked herself if she indeed liked to watch others having sex.

_Am I really that miserable? Do I really like watching others having sex?_

Until now she hasn`t had that image of herself. But she really grew hornier by the minute.  
She made a slight headshake to herself and started to get up the stairs.

_Then I`ll take the upper bathroom to get myself off. I need it. Now! I can`t control that. My face must be flushed and my breath is unsteady. How do I explain that to anyone?_

She turned around the corner and immediately she had a deja-vu.

_Oh, no,..not again_, she thought. This bathroom seemed to be occupied, too.  
And it seemed it was occupied with more than one person. The door wasn`t closed, either. She heard sexually aroused moans.

_So, why the hell, does everybody have sex except me? First Kevin and Jenny, then Lanie and Javier and who now?_

She really thought by now that she was the only one who`s horny and who was not getting a chance to have some fun of any kind tonight.

And as, just like proving her theory that she was the one who liked watching others having sex, she carefully touched the door and pushed it more open to see what`s going on to let out those excited moans.

What she saw made her gasp. The vision in front of her was surprising and arousing at the same time.

She found Alexis Castle leaning almost naked against the sinks with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.  
And she was the one from whom the arousing moans had come from.

"Hmmm,... uummm,... Hmmm... uummm..."

Beckett heard her sexually excited moans and within several seconds the next. But that wasn`t all Beckett found fascinating.  
She stood rooted there to the ground and felt an animated pull to stay and watch the girl.

No, Alexis wasn`t masturbating.

She was surrounded by two naked girls. The one Beckett knew was Paige.

She was standing left of Alexis and was stroking Alexis`s right breast with her left hand and was nibbling and licking the nipple of her left breast.

And all Beckett noticed was the light skin of Alexis`s chest in contrast to this very pink shimmering nipple. She drew in a sharp breath.

_Wow, that`s nice to look at! - Am I really doing that?_  
_Am I really watching Alexis Castle getting taken care of by two of her friends? Wow, I am really somewhat freaky!_  
_But I clearly remember having had this kind of fun, too._

Kind of experimenting with her own gender really wasn`t a strange thought to Beckett.  
She had done the same at this age and remembering it now brought a lascivious smile on her lips and she licked them shortly as she watched what was going on further.

The other friend of Alexis, Beckett thought of Chrissy being her name, stood right of Alexis and made strokes with her hands all over the back and the stomach of Alexis. Paige said something Beckett couldn`t hear that made Alexis open her eyes. Her look was kind of clouded with lust and desire.

Paige started to push Alexis`s left hand at her own breast she just had stroked seconds ago and said:

"Touch yourself... I wanna watch".

Her voice was so sex-driven that Alexis did what she was told.

"Oh, Chrissy, look, isn`t that kinda hot,... the princess is actually touching herself!"

Chrissy smiled and reached for Alexis`s right hand and pushed it between the redhead`s legs.  
Alexis`s eye lids just fluttered a bit but she couldn`t open her eyes because the sensation Paige added with her soft stroking hand on her breast a little more pressure.

"Hmmm...", was the only thing that could be heard from Alexis.

The doubled sensation of their touches took the better of her and the girl seemed too far gone by now.

Kate Beckett stood just there, entranced with what she witnessed right there.  
She breathed a little heavier and put her hand between her legs to get some well-needed pressure on herself. She definitely liked a lot what she saw.

_So, here and now, this is the last proof that I`m really kind of a pervert._  
_Being that miserable and horny to feel the need to watch others having sexual fun. That`s how far I have come._

Chrissy pulled Alexis`s hand out from between her legs.  
"Hey, sweetie, open your eyes and watch what I do to you", she said and took all of Alexis`s fingers in her mouth to lick off her friend`s own aroused scent.

Alexis`s eyes opened wide with shocked excitement.  
Beckett thought it seemed that Alexis didn`t know that kind of feeling she now certainly felt watching Chrissy licking her fingers.  
Chrissy now started to suck on each finger which made Alexis panting heavier and she was closing her eyes in spite of what Chrissy had said.

Beckett knew exactly what Alexis was feeling right at this moment. She had very arousing memories of a very similar experience, as well.  
She knew exactly that feeling and watching the suction on each finger at once would be too much to bear right then.  
Just closing your eyes would only concentrate your perception on the keen feeling of the suction she not only felt in that moment but could also hear.  
But opening her eyes would make her more aroused because she`d see what exactly created this sound.

In the meanwhile Paige`s tongue had changed to Alexis`s right breast and was nibbling and licking at this already erect nipple.

Chrissy left Alexis`s hand and sucked on her own fingers.  
She then touched Alexis`s lower abdomen with the saliva-smeared fingers which caused Alexis to open her eyes.

Beckett almost couldn`t stop herself. She was growing wet between her legs now. And she still hasn`t had a chance to jerk herself off.  
Her breaths became louder now. But she had to rein in herself otherwise she would be noticed by the girls.  
Though she deeply wanted to join the threesome to make it a foursome she stopped herself right in time because she didn`t know how the girls would react to that if she turned her wish into any kind of action.  
Alexis might get embarrassed ... or, on a second thought, maybe not.

Chrissy was aroused herself now and asked aloud:  
"So, Alexis, do you finally admit it that it is indeed possible to become sexually aroused without any boy around?"

She looked at Alexis who was turning her eyes on the ground, starting to blush even more and silently nodding to what Chrissy had asked her.

"And, little Castle, do you think then that it is indeed possible, as well, that we both could get you to an orgasm you`d probably never ever forget?"

Alexis had closed her eyes, bit her lip and nodded again.

"So, I guess, Paige and I were doing it right, weren`t we? We made you wet, didn`t we? And would you even admit it that you enjoyed it very much?"

Chrissy blinked to Paige, both started to laugh, joined in a hug and french-kissed in front of Alexis who opened her eyes just to see them both tongue-battling in front of her face.

"So, do you?" Alexis was too entranced to think clearly. She just nodded.

Chrissy was turning to her and demanded: "Well, answer me! Say it out loud!" And with that she kissed Paige again.

"Yes ..., yes..., I admit it", Beckett heard the aroused voice of Alexis. "Yes, I like it. And yes, I enjoy it. So, please, would you go on?"

"So, is that right? What`d you say, Paige, do we now turn her on so that she stops thinking?"

Finished with the question Chrissy put her right hand in her mouth again, put saliva on her fingers and started to move them between Alexis`s pussy lips.

All the while Paige starting to suck Alexis`s erect breast nipples with an open mouth and increased the suction.

Alexis`s head started to bounce back and forth as if she didn`t know what to do with it. She panted really heavily by now.

But Chrissy wasn`t finished with the new sensations yet.  
She pulled Alexis to turn her around and withdrew her fingers out of Alexis`s folds only to put them in between her ass cheeks.

Alexis inhaled sharply by feeling this new sensation. She never thought of putting a finger in "there" when she had masturbated.

Chrissy liked the sight in front of her. She smiled and moved her middle finger further into Alexis`s anus which caused little Castle to buckle her ass back to get a better feeling of that sensational friction.

She really didn`t know that one could feel any kind of excitement "there", too.

But nothing to enjoy any longer because Alexis was drawn to turn again, she now saw that Paige was kneeling in front of her and pulled off her black panties.

With this sight Beckett almost fainted.

_Oh my god, these girls are really hot! Like hot, hot, hot!_

Beckett herself hadn`t made the experience with the anal sensation but could tell by the way Alexis was panting that it must be an overwhelming turn-on.

_Oh my god, what she`s doing there now? Is Paige really going down on Alexis? Wow! What a BFF, right? Giving her friend oral sex!_

Beckett needed to bite her lips for not groaning out loud because she didn`t want to get detected. She wanted to watch. Just a little more.

Chrissy was enjoying to look at what Paige was now going to do to Alexis and stood behind Alexis and groped her breast with her left arm, started to twitch the nipple, and with her right arm she held Alexis`s back pressed to her front.

She started to suck on the girl`s earlobe right at the moment Paige parted Alexis`s pussy lips with both of her hands and put her tongue on her folds. Alexis opened her eyes wide in arousal again and almost started to really faint.

She was too far gone to realize that she acted on instinct only right now.  
She gyrated her hips, would have sunken to the ground if Chrissy wouldn`t have held her up.

As Paige started to lick and flip her clit, she cried out:

"Ohmygod..., ohmygod..., that`s... impossible... that`s... uuhmmm,... uhmmm,... oh, yeah, right there."

And with the voice of Alexis, Beckett almost lost it. She closed her eyes but immediately opened them again.  
She didn`t wanna miss a second of Alexis Castle having an orgasm. She was really dripping wet herself She didn`t know if she could bear it any longer just to watch. She now had to admit that she indeed liked watching the totally worked up and fully aroused Alexis Castle.

"Oh..., ooh..., oooooh... yes, faster..., more ..."

Kate however lost it right there. She sharply exhaled with a grunting sound.

And, of course, that stopped all the actions inside the bathroom. Beckett was busted!

She felt a blush on her cheeks but was courageous enough, not to say aroused enough, to not give in the feeling of embarrassment.  
She slowly stepped into the bathroom and put a smile on her face. She smirked a little about the embarrassed facial expression of Alexis.

The other girls only laughed out loud, relieved that it was just Beckett and no one else. And they caught themselves a lot quicker than Alexis.

Chrissy pecked Paige on the lips and said just as if nothing had happened:

"Oh, come on, we`re leaving Alexis to her vibrator. You know, little Castle, what we`re going to do. If you wanna join in, you know where we are."

With these words she giggled and pulled Paige to the second door out into one of the adjoining bedrooms.

_This is surreal_, Alexis thought. She was still heavily aroused and panted like she had attended a marathon.

She felt incredibly embarrassed by the looks in her eyes and began to stutter: "Detective Beckett ..., it`s not..., it`s not what it looks like."

Beckett smiled sarcastically and touched the sink Alexis was leaning against and said: "Yeah, right,... it never is, isn`t it?"

With this Alexis bit her bottom lip and Beckett noticed that she liked that. Maybe because she usually did it, too.

"Oh, come on, Alexis, I`m not a prude. You don`t have to be ashamed of what you enjoyed right there. I do not dare being the one judging you because, believe me, when I was your age, I made the same experience on a free will, too. So, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Really? You did?", Alexis was asking with a doubting voice. And then: "You won`t tell my dad, will you?"

"Of course, not! Who do you think I am? Your personal sexual encounters aren`t any of my business. But I have to admit that I liked watching."

With that Beckett tried to cheer Alexis up. But she only got a frightened face.

"How long have you been standing there watching us?"

"Hm..., quite a while. Hey, nothing will happen. I won`t tell anyone. I`ll share a secret with you. Actually I`ve come up here to get myself off."

With that admission Alexis started to look interested and seemed to forget her embarrassment. But she said nothing.

"I was horny before I got here. And I am still hot. I saw Kevin fucking Jenny on the balcony and not even a minute later I watched Lanie giving Espo a blow-job in the lower bathroom and so I decided to get up here and get myself off. And if that wasn`t enough I then stumbled on you girls. That was it for me. My bad you caught me."

Alexis brought out a little smile and looked at Beckett. "So..., we`re two horny girls in one bathroom then", she concluded kind of coyly but not hesitant.

"Did you enjoy it?" Beckett asked her, winking with a knowing smile.

"Actually, yes. I still can`t believe it." Alexis`s panting breaths were growing more even.

"Chrissy told me that I`d like it very much. Then she and Paige made a bet that I would love it so both invited me to have a threesome the first time I got laid by a girl. I grew hot only on the thought of having an orgasm while being watched. I`m not inexperienced - but not that experienced like them, either. And so I decided to give it a try. It still feels a little strange to know that I got so turned on by just some simple touches. But I really liked it."

"And you`ve really tried it yourself?" Alexis asked, the embarrassed look and behavior totally gone by now and watched Beckett smiling with a new interest.

Beckett could tell that the behavior in little Castle had changed somehow. But she couldn`t put a finger on it right away what triggered it.

She now said: "Yes, of course..., who hasn`t?"

With this she walked back to the door she sneaked in a few minutes ago and closed it from inside so no one could come in. She turned around and saw Alexis smiling lasciviously.

_Could it really be that I get some sexual vibes here from you, girl? Or am I only too horny to think straight? Girl, what are you up to? It seems that she plays on time, but for what?_

She decided not to ask Alexis or to say anything. Maybe she was wrong. She didn`t want to embarrass the young Castle more than she already had. So she simply stated: "I didn`t intend to intrude here. Sorry."

Alexis said being just like a real Castle with a smile: "As if you`d had a chance avoiding it!"

And then: "You know, we saw Esposito and Lanie, too. And this was it that got it started with Paige and Chrissy. We watched them fucking about a minute or so and then we were getting so horny over it. And so both of them decided that now should be the time of some sexual pleasures."

Beckett saw Alexis licking her lips and heard her little moan. It was as if she wanted to say that she missed that kind of fun right now.

_Oh..., now I get it! - She`s still horny. She hasn`t come yet. I thought she already had an orgasm minutes ago._  
_Guess, I`ve been wrong. Guess then, she`s still somehow turned on and hasn`t got any release yet. Oh, poor thing, that`s terrible!_

While Beckett was thinking that she watched the girl closely. She indeed saw something in Alexis`s blue eyes that made her certain that she wasn`t finished yet. Was it lust? Desire? She couldn`t tell. But she definitely saw something burning in those blue eyes.

She inhaled a little bit more sharply than intended so Alexis who was staring into thin air put up interest again and stared at her.

That made Beckett smile and she decided to lick her lips in full intention.

_Will she get the meaning? Let`s see!_

She wouldn`t act on it but she wouldn`t turn her down, either, if Alexis told her what was gnawing on her and found the courage to ask her.

Alexis drew a deep breath, looked her in the eyes and actually started to say something:

"Would you mind...?"

But with that she lost her courage or so it seemed.

Beckett smiled, licked her lips again and had an asking expression on her face to encourage Alexis to ask whatever she had in mind.

"Do you think...?"

With that she lost her trail again.

Beckett sighed and uttered: "Yes? What would you like to know? I will do my best to answer any question you have with best of my knowledge."

This made Alexis quickly assuring her: "No,... nothing like that. Oh, God, ... it really isn`t that easy for me."

Beckett moaned a bit impatiently, fully turned to her and almost yelled: "What? Come on, girl, spill it!"

With this she noticed Alexis breathing out apparently putting herself together to find the nerves to concede in something secret. The girl turned away her eyes like she didn`t want to see the reaction of Kate.

Breathing in and out, again. Like calming herself. _Nothing to be ashamed of, Kate said. Right? So now, go on!_

"Would ... you do me ... a favor? Would ... you, please, finish me off?"

With that she closed her eyes but only half way. She stared at Beckett from under her lashes.

Beckett just smiled. See, finally it was out in the open.  
She knew instinctively that she proved herself right that Alexis was not just as prudish as she`d come across.

Beckett knew that if the girl wanted something she knew she had to go for it, to fight for it. At least, she had to speak out loud what she wanted. Done so, Alexis now watched the face of Beckett really intensely as if she was looking for some kind of disgust or sort of.

But no,... nothing like that on Kate`s face. She just smiled and watched her watching her.

Beckett grinned and asked her: "You really want this?" Alexis nodded her head for a "Yes".

"Kate,... I don`t know what to do. They just left me here with a really bad urge for having an orgasm not just built with my own fingers or my vibrator. I definitely liked having Chrissy`s fingers in me. That was so hot."

Beckett got nearer to Alexis`s face, feathered her lips on the girl`s cheekbones and asked with a sultry voice directly under Alexis`s ear:

"You would really like having my fingers in your pussy?"

That made Alexis shuddering with excited anticipation. She drew in her breath really heavily and only nodded with a plea in her eyes in admission of her desire.

And this was it for Beckett. She lost it. She finally pulled Alexis`s head to her and kissed her with all the lust she had suppressed until now.

She kind of hugged her in and let her hands stroke over the young girl`s body.  
On her small back, on her waist, above her stomach, over her lower abdomen, on her thighs and to the back again.

She could tell by the way Alexis reacted on her kiss that she seemed to never have had a french kiss with a girl before.

So she drew back a little, watched her intensely and said with a real low bedroom voice:

"Oh, come on, melt a little. I don`t want to kiss an iceberg."

With those encouraging words, she saw Alexis visually relaxing somehow.

She kissed her again and ... see... there,... Alexis actually opened her mouth and let her tongue come out, as well.

So Beckett kissed her with a lot more passion and let her tongue slip into Alexis`s mouth, exploring her, licking both of her lips and sucking on Alexis`s tongue.

Simultaneously she let her hands wander again over Castle`s body.  
She groped her ass cheeks to get her pressed against herself, let both of her hands come up to Alexis`s breasts.  
She groped them in lust which caused Alexis to moan. Her breaths started to become heavier again and she drew in air more sharply than a minute ago. So now Beckett got the girl back where she`d been before; fully aroused by touches only.

Alexis had closed her eyes so she could enjoy all the strokes of Kate`s hands or her mouth all the more.

Beckett put her hands on Alexis`s hips and lifted her in the first water basin.

Kate broke off their passionate kiss, she groped the left breast of the girl instead and put her mouth on the nipple and started licking slowly around it.

Alexis opened her eyes with a quiet "Oooh" on her lips. "Are you okay with this?" she asked Alexis.

Alexis only huffed: "Of course, why shouldn`t I be?"

"So, you like that?" Beckett smirked.

"You bet", was the only answer she did get out of Alexis who was just closing her eyes again.

Having done that with both breasts she took Alexis`s right hand in hers and guided it down between the girl`s legs.

"Touch yourself..., I`d like to watch a little."

Without opening her eyes, Alexis slipped two of her fingers inside her folds and caressed her clit.

She could hear Beckett getting turned on by that because she suddenly heard her excited breaths right in front of her.

But suddenly she was stopped in stroking herself by Beckett`s hand. She pulled her fingers out of between her legs.

That made Alexis open her eyes again. And this had been the only intention of Beckett. She needed Alexis to see what she was about to do next.

So she whispered: "Alexis, do watch."

She raised the right hand of Alexis, covered with the girl`s wet scent, to her mouth and took both of her fingers in between her lips and sucked.

"Whoa, ... Ohmygod, that`s ... uuhhmm", she groaned and looked in Beckett`s green orbs and only saw lust in there, too.

"That`s kinda hot", she smiled. It seemed as if she couldn`t say anything more because she was aroused to no end.

Beckett smirked again and stated: "For your pleasure, mylady."

With that she first sucked on three of her own fingers to get Alexis wet though she was convinced that the young girl was wet enough but nonetheless, she wanted to see the desire in Alexis`s eyes when she saw her sucking her own fingers and then she pushed both her hands between Alexis`s legs and spread them a little wider.

With the left thumb and index finger she spread the girl`s pussy lips and with the all the four fingers of her right hand she touched the girl`s inner folds and found her clit.

By increasing the pressure of that first rub she let two of her fingers glide into Alexis`s already wet core.  
The hips of the girl instinctively jerked uncontrolled in her direction and Kate watched her ecstatic face as she heard:

"Oh..., ooh..., Oooh, ... that`s good,... oh, yes,... yes, right there..."

Kate was so dripping wet between her legs by now and so heavenly turned on by the girl`s lust screams that she almost came undone.

But she reminded herself that this wasn`t about her. This was about Alexis. This was just for Alexis to enjoy.  
This was about Alexis getting to an orgasm she would never ever forget.

With every stroke in the girl`s cunt Beckett felt the desire in her growing but she suppressed all the upcoming thoughts.  
Her hips gyrated, too. But she chose to ignore that for the sake of Alexis. She wanted the redhead to have the same amazing sexual experience like she herself had in college.

So she concentrated on her strokes. She further increased the pressure.

Alexis almost screamed again: "Ooooh ..., faster, Beckett ..., yes, that feels so good, sooo ... oh, yes ..., please more ..., yes ... I`m almost there..."

Ok, now it was Beckett to pull back her hand from the youngster`s pussy folds. Alexis cried out loud in kind of disappointment.  
Beckett laughed a bit amused at the annoyed glance the teenager shot at her.

"You can`t just stop now. I wasn`t there yet. Go on, already."

As Beckett just laughed diabolically at that painful plea of Alexis she felt a slap of the redhead`s hands on her arm.

The young girl gripped her wrist and pushed it down were it just had been seconds ago.

"Oh, my, aren`t we impatient right now?"

Alexis groaned with a really strange noise coming from deep down inside her. It was just like a feral growl.

"You wanna have another amazingly ecstatic experience?", Beckett asked with her most seductive bedroom voice.

Alexis, still heavily panting with lust and desire, had the question in her eyes.

She only got her brow up as to say: "don`t you dare leaving me there half hungry with a heart stopping desire for more."

Beckett bent her head, kissed the redhead`s mouth again and set open mouthed kisses on Alexis`s jaw and her jaw line till she reached that spot on the girl`s neck that made her almost spin around and fall out of the basin. Beckett put her arms and her hands on Alexis´s thighs to hold her in the water sink.

The brunette hesitated first and held her breath but decided then to just ask Alexis breathlessly:

"What do you think? What if I`d replace my fingers with my tongue? Would you like having my mouth down there?"

"Aaahhh, Kate,... what do you think?"

Alexis closed her eyes in memory of the short experience earlier as she had felt Paige`s lips on her clit. Instinctively she licked her lips.

And with this Kate was already kissing her again with such passion Alexis couldn`t even remember having ever felt before.  
Not even the kisses of Owen had made her that aroused. She now knew that those hadn`t been kisses of passion. The kisses with Owen had been kisses of a romantic juvenile love but lacking the lust and passion lips could bring you.

"So, you still like what I am doing?" Kate smirked.

She got the straight answer from Alexis:

"Have I said otherwise? Did you hear me protest?"

"If you already enjoyed what I have been doing, that`s nothing compared to what I`ll do now!"

Kate started to grope the left breast of Alexis, stroking it with both hands, twitching the nipple, watched Alexis biting her lips with that, watched Alexis smiling and opening her lips to get out a beautiful "Ooh".

Beckett had to admit to herself that she liked hearing Alexis groan. That made her even hotter for the girl as she had imagined.

So she gave not only the left breast this special treatment, she also put the same special treatment to little Castle`s right breast.

Stopping just for a heartbeat, she then set her mouth on one of the erect nipples and licked it, rounded it with her tongue and nipped lightly.  
She saw the shimmering saliva on that nipple oh, so wonderfully aroused standing up from the pink area. She couldn`t help but was blowing cool air against it.

The redhead seemed to be surprised by this. She opened her eyes wide and stared at what Kate was doing there to her. She seemed to like it though Beckett didn`t hear a thing. Maybe she was too aroused to moan.

Kate was doing that same thing with the other erect nipple to complete the experience for Alexis.

She delightfully watched the girl`s astonished reaction and was extremely pleased to be the one providing it.

And then, no time for hesitation, she bent down her head again to do the best she could do to suck on those nipples in changing sequence.  
She let descend her lips open mouthed into the flesh, bit down softly and sucked fiercely at the erect nipples to provoke a sucking sound.  
She knew what it would do to Alexis. She knew from experience. She always got dripping wet herself when she heard that sucking sound.

And there, she heard Alexis gasp: "Oh, geeeeze, ... aahhumm,... aahmm,... uuhmmm,... Oh, Kate, you kill me."

Beckett grinned and said with a sultry voice: "You`re welcome, girl! If you enjoyed that as well what I`ve been doing there, wait for what`s coming next. You ready? Lean in and enjoy!"

As Alexis`s hips gyrated again, Beckett pressed her hips down with both of her hands both thumbs pressing deliciously on her clit.

Beckett only heard a sharp inhale of breath and a horny grunt.  
So she went on to press the redhead`s thighs down into the sink but moved her fingers so that she could nudge the young girl`s legs open wider. With both of her thumbs she spread the pussy lips, bent down her mouth and started to let her tongue slightly touch the clit.

With that she heard Alexis sob.

Immediately Kate froze in her actions. Not that Alexis would want to stop now.

_Did I hurt her? Or did she still like it?_

Then she heard her moaning: "Oh, please, Beckett, do not stop, please!" She then heard little Castle groaning in total ecstasy again.

But yet she still hadn`t done what she actually had in mind.  
So she went on with pressing her mouth in Alexis`s folds, entering her core with her tongue and drawing a long lick towards her little nub.

She looked up to Alexis to see if she was still in pleasure.  
She only saw that the girl had closed her eyes, had gripped her shoulder so hard as if she would drown in water, was smiling like crazy and panting heavily.

So she did it again.  
She looked up again and saw the ecstatic face shining, with an undoubted smile of sheer bliss.

So she did go down with her tongue again.  
She pressed her tongue rhythmically against her pussy lips, against her core and let it slide slowly to her clit but intensified the pressure.

She sensed a change in Alexis`s demeanor. She looked up again and saw a single tear running down her cheek.

She stopped, her heart racing as she thought she hadn`t read the girl right.

"Are you ok? Should I stop? Don`t you like it anymore?"

"Grrr..., what does it look like, Beckett?" Alexis growled out loud in frustration. She was so close.

With relief Beckett laughed. Good to hear that Alexis was ok with her actions.  
That should be all about Alexis and her having a terrific sexual experience. And it seemed that she really enjoyed it.

So Beckett went back to suck her clit again.  
She was intensely aware of Alexis`s sounds. The groans now became louder again.

Beckett now started to suck with intensified power and then when hearing Alexis almost sobbing again, she stopped, but only to let her tongue slide from her core to the little nub.

And she drew that out longer than she had done ever before.

The grunts suddenly stopped again. So she stopped again, as well.

And as realizing a different facial expression on Alexis she changed her way to pleasure the girl`s pussy.  
She lapped up all the juices within the young girl`s folds and started to make short lap strokes with her tongue to the clit.

She slowly increased the pressure while doing this.

Now Alexis cried out in sheer pleasure. She wanted to jerk her hips like crazy but was put onto hold by the arms of Beckett.  
She did it again, she lapped up the liquid arousal of Alexis and nipped on her clit and flipped it around with her tongue. She actually did eat her pussy out.

And then she pushed totally unexpected for Alexis two fingers into her core and started stroking inside the girl`s walls.

Beckett felt the inner muscles of Alexis clenching around her fingers.

So she knew how far the girl was gone by now, Alexis would go over the edge any second.

So Beckett stopped stroking again. And she also stopped sucking. She looked into the girl`s face and only saw pure pleasure.

Alexis began gyrating her hips again to increase the friction that suddenly wasn`t there anymore.

"Sssshh, do not complain. I just want to make it better for you, believe me", Beckett whispered in the redhead`s ear.

She then kissed Alexis open mouthed with all the passion she felt at that moment.

Overwhelmed with the powerful emotion of lust, Alexis really couldn`t decide where she`d need Beckett`s tongue more over here or down there. She had a clouded look by now, Beckett noticed. The girl was too far gone for stopping now. That would be really mean.

So she bent down again, pushed her tongue with pressure through Alexis`s folds and sucked with a powerful intensity on her clit again.

The whole excitement Alexis was feeling right then forced its way out of her mouth with the most ecstatic lust-screams Beckett had ever heard:

"Oh god, yes, yes, yes... uhm,... uhm,... uh, uh,... uh, uh,... yes... oh, Kate, that`s fantastic..., I`m so close,... oh, yes, geez, I`m coming."

And with that Beckett felt her clenching around her fingers.  
She stopped sucking the clit and pulled Alexis in for a hot french kiss full of passion.

Beckett left her fingers in Alexis yet to prolong the girl`s orgasm as much as possible. She let Alexis ride out her orgasm on her fingers. She even moved them again and stroked her further inside so that the last shakes Alexis were feeling would add some extra long pleasures for the girl.

Panting heavily but grinning like crazy, Alexis opened her eyes and looked directly in Kate`s green orbs, breathing in to calm her racing heart that beat a mile a minute.

She smiled at Kate and not breaking the eye contact she said:

"Thank you very much! That was nice! Oh, what am I saying? That was pretty freaking amazing!"

And with that she gave Kate a sweet and innocent kiss.

* * *

**End of first chapter.  
**

**So, did you enjoy reading it? Please leave a note, if you think so.**


	2. Returning The Favor

**What an Exciting Party, Chapter 2: Returning the favor**

**Summary:**

**Kate is alone in her room with a lot of unfulfilled sexual desire. She didn`t know she had a thing for Alexis Castle up until 30 minutes ago. But she made the girl really happy. Now the girl wants to return the favor. Femslash. Very out of character. Now Complete. Set somewhere in season 2.**

**Author`s Note:**  
**I know, something like under-age sex again, femslash, but as I said, the experimental phase in a natural developed sexuality doesn`t stop because the law says so. And if you don`t read it because you would be offended, let me make it clear that all actions happening here do happen on a free will and exclusively in consent by the participating characters.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything, Mr. Marlowe does.**

* * *

As Kate stood in the shower, she simply didn`t get Alexis out of her head.  
She remembered what it had felt like having the girl`s lips sweet and innocent on hers.  
She remembered exactly what it had felt like to ravish her mouth in a tongue-battling french kiss full of passion.  
She remembered clearly what it had felt like having seen the girl`s body reacting to her touches.  
She remembered very vividly what it had felt like having pleasured Alexis Castle till she came in a tingly climax.  
She remembered with a heated blush on her cheeks what it had felt like having watched the girl`s face in pure lust and ecstatic pleasure while riding out the waves of her orgasm.

_Wow! I still can`t believe it what happened there. Have I really had a sexual encounter with Alexis Castle?_  
_I haven`t had the slightest idea that she would respond so passionately to my touches. Oh boy, and how`d she responded ..., she`d not only responded, she had been going crazy wild over my groping hands and stroking lips._  
_Oh, and boy, had she been beautiful in her sexual high! Her dazed looks and the quivering wet rosy lips at the moment she came, I couldn`t forget any time soon._  
_This must be a very exciting dream. I can`t help it but this was kinda hot. I mean HOT, HOT, HOT!_  
_Who would have thought that a not so innocent 16-year-old girl could turn me on like that?_

All her memories didn`t help her though to calm herself down. She still had a strong urge to relieve herself. She had been horny all day long. And then there had been Castle`s party. She had a lot of vodka martinis. But that hadn`t helped her to forget that she felt the primal need of masturbating the whole evening.

First, she`d witnessed Kevin fucking Jenny on the balcony. That had made it impossible for her - not even after three vodka martinis - to forget she had been horny like hell. Next she had a vision of Lanie and Javi in the bathroom.  
And then the evening had taken this totally unexpected turn. She `d stumbled on Alexis and her two best friends; both of them engaged in sexually stimulating Alexis Castle. From this time on she couldn`t have done anything to stop the events that happened after that.

Was it only five minutes ago that Alexis had left her standing in the bathroom after a sweet kiss? Was it only five minutes ago that Alexis had left after she had pleasured the girl to her first real orgasm?

Alexis had been stimulated by her friends. Beckett had watched them and got busted because she had gotten so worked up while watching the three girls having some arousing body fun. But then Alexis had been abandoned by them without any release of her sexual need.

_Hm, kinda glad and a little proud of the fact that I had been the one she`d trusted enough to have helped her out of that misery._

All Beckett could think of now was the almost pink erect nipples of Alexis Castle in contrast to her pale skin and the red hair. There was no way all the cold water would help getting down from her high. She needed to get off.  
She still was at Castle`s because all their friends would stay overnight after the party, too. And Beckett was sure that in two of the other rooms there were Kevin, Jenny, Javi and Lanie fucking like bunnies. Actually, that thought didn`t help, either.

_So, what now? It`s not like I hadn`t rubbed one off before. But here? In the holy castle of Rick Castle? With Martha and Alexis in the adjoining bedrooms? I don`t know. That`s a little fresh! But I like it. That would be so cool. Martha had gone to bed hours ago. And I guess, after the treatment I gave little Castle she`d certainly sleep quite well, too. So, nothing to worry about._

After having dried up herself, she only slipped in her black lacy panties and laid down in that huge king bed. First she really tried to find some sleep. But after some time her only existing thought had been of giving herself some badly needed and stimulating pleasures, she finally gave in.

She put her hands on her breasts and started to press them. Then she let one hand slip between her legs and below her panties to stroke her pussy lips. And with all the memories of the last hour she closed her eyes to envision what got her here and she began to rub her clit. Brain sex finally started to become sexually stimulating.

At first she didn`t notice someone was in the room. But then she heard a sound. She stopped breathing for a short moment and held her breath. That wasn`t easy as she`d started to get aroused and breathed a lot heavier than normal. But right at the moment she saw a shadow standing in the door of the bedroom, she heard that someone breathing. She knew, before she heard it, that this someone was the young Castle.

"Beckett, are you awake?" She heard the girl whispering.

"Of course..., I am wide awake. I `m still too worked up to sleep. And you, princess, are the main reason I cannot sleep like a baby right now. You wanna have a second lap? Have I been that good?"

She asked, giggling, partly being ironic and partly amused with herself having the decency to joke right now instead of kicking the girl out of the room. Beckett moaned, lifted herself up and switched on the bed lamp. Alexis wasn`t the least impressed with Beckett`s tone and even less embarrassed about her implication as it seemed.

She just grinned lasciviously and stripped off her night shirt. She was standing bare naked in front of the bed for just a second. But Alexis moved too quickly as that she could have been stopped. In a split second she was at Beckett`s side, lying down beside her, still grinning but also still without saying a word.

"So, kid, what do you think you`re doing here?" Beckett asked curiously.

She met Alexis`s blue eyes. And as it seemed that Alexis noticed hot firing sexual desire in Beckett`s eyes, the girl licked her lips.

Beckett began to smile as if she knew that she`d been right. Alexis, indeed, was ready for a second round.  
But just like half an hour ago Beckett wouldn`t dare to solely act on an assumption. She wouldn`t want to be the one starting any kind of sexual actions on the girl. She waited for her to say something.

But instead of saying something, Alexis bent over her and gave Beckett a quick kiss.

Kate was too surprised by this to even react. So she just looked at the redhead with a curious expression. She still waited for a confirmation what was going on here.

And there it came: "No..., actually I wanted to return the favor."

Beckett was absolutely stunned by that, she must have had opened her eyes in complete surprise because she heard Alexis laughing about her facial expression.

"What?" Alexis giggled.

Beckett didn`t know how to react. She still tried to process the meaning of Alexis`s words. As it dawned on her, she only smiled.

"Hey, girl, listen, there`s absolutely no need for you to offer me something like tha..."

Beckett was stopped midsentence with a hand wink of Alexis who only said:

"Kate, this, a few moments ago, that was just about me. That was so sweet of you to have taken care of me in such an amazing way. I didn`t expect that at all. And I couldn`t take such a favor for granted. I`m here on a free will to offer you the same."

"Oh, that`s nice, sweetie, but I couldn`t accept that offer. I can take care of myself. Thank you. But sorry." Beckett smiled at Alexis and let her eyes speak.

Alexis only had one thought:  
_Wow! Now I know what Dad means when he says that Beckett could talk with her eyes. That`s amazing what I can see in those green eyes. And see, there`s not only the determination to refuse my offer, there`s sexual lust in them, too. I can clearly see that. I am not stupid._

So, the girl just stated:

"Beckett, don`t even try to stop me. There`s nothing you can say that would change my mind. I`d liked the way you pleasured me, actually very much. Right now, you`re extremely wound up and so needy for sexual release that you can`t think straight. And as you had put my sexual pleasure before your own needs, you haven`t had the chance to come and relieve yourself. So this unresolved sexual tension must still be working you up all the more."

With that, Beckett had to smile about the obstinacy of Alexis. _Oh, this sweet girl!_ But she wouldn`t take advantage of a young girl just for her own satisfaction. It was one thing to give Alexis what she had needed then. But it was something totally different if it was about what she herself needed now.

So she sighed:

"Alexis, look, it`s one thing that I helped you out there and I`m glad you enjoyed it. And I think, it`s really nice of you to think about me now, but it`s something totally different if I would use you to..."

Beckett was stopped midsentence again:

"Beckett! I am not stupid! You really think that I`d just offer you that because I felt an obligation to do so? Oh, man, you`re so wrong." Alexis giggled.

"That "thing" with you was the best that ever happened to me. That was so sexy ..., so hot. It was hot and it was weird and it was sweet. It was absolutely amazing that you gave me that kind of experience."

"Huh." That wasn`t meant as a question - more like a statement as for not having words to express herself but Beckett was, indeed, at a loss for words. She simply didn`t know what to say.

But Alexis had taken it as a question and answered:

"Oh, girl, you`re freaking damn slowly for a woman with your intelligence. Just in simple words: I loved it. I find you kinda hot, too. I just wanna kiss you again. That tension must be killing you. And I would so love to pleasure you, too."

"Oooh..." Beckett was feeling somehow stupid right now. Usually she was better in understanding what someone else was saying.

"So, got it? Penny dropped by now? Coming to you has not the least to do with feeling an obligation to do it. I want it, too. And I would love to do you."

"Uh-uh... no! No objection anymore, Detective! Please!" Alexis cut in as she recognized that Beckett still wanted to say something against her argumentation. There`s one thing you could say: Alexis was exceedingly devoted if she really wanted something with all her heart.

All the time she had pressed her naked right side on Beckett`s naked chest. She looked down now just to see the nipples still erect. Beckett followed her glance and almost lost it right there. She moaned.

"Alexis ..., please, don`t make it so hard ..., I have to resist you. I am the adult here. I cannot use you the way you want. That wouldn`t be right. That`s ... whooaah..."

Beckett had looked directly in Alexis`s eyes when she started her last objection. But then she suddenly felt the girl`s hand stroking between her legs, pressing all the right places above her panties. She gasped and bit immediately her bottom lip for to not crying out lout. While pushing her hand between Beckett`s legs Alexis hadn`t lost eye contact. She stared into the green orbs of Beckett and could see pure delight as the detective felt her touch.

Fascinated by the sultry looks of Alexis and the very seductive but unconsciously made licks of her lips and her gliding hand between her legs, Beckett had been effectively silenced through the young girl. Alexis definitely seemed to be very determined to have it her way.

Finally the girl broke the eye contact just to pull her hand out from between Beckett`s legs, cupped her breasts and pressed them in a rhythmic way. Then she made her lips wet again and started to brush her lips on Kate`s left breast.

"Whoa, girl, wanna kill me immediately?"

She gasped at the unexpected excitement there. Alexis didn`t even react on that.  
She just continued to lick the erect nipples and pulled the flesh into her mouth. She bit down a bit, making Beckett gasp once more.  
Beckett stared in disbelief at the sight in front of her like she still couldn`t believe what was going on. This vision brought her on the edge of sheer ecstasy. She wanted to close her eyes to enjoy only the more the wet tongue strokes Alexis made.  
But she couldn`t. She stared with wide eyes - fascinated by how aroused she immediately got at the sight of Alexis nipping at the dark aroused upright standing buds.

Feeling the steady pressure on her breasts and the warm tongue of one hot girl on her nipples made Beckett almost faint. She began to moan..., rhythmically just like Alexis provided the delicious strokes. As if not only she herself would want more of that but also Alexis, the girl now took the tip of the nipple and pressed it on her teeth by using her tongue while sucking on it.

"Aaaahhhh ..., girl, you`re good..." was all she could say before Alexis proceeded to suck harder on her nipples like she wanted to drain some milk out of them.

"Ohmygod ..., please ...," Beckett cried out loud as the overwhelming feeling of extreme want and arousal hit her like a train.

"You were saying?"

Beckett realized that she had closed her eyes in spite of what she actually wanted. She reopened them only to see a fat smirk on Alexis`s face.

_This brat! I will get her back for this, that`s for sure!_ But Beckett couldn`t finish her thoughts because now Alexis moved herself over Beckett`s chest and up to be head to head with her.

She whispered: "You like this?", she smiled happily and kissed Kate`s pulse point on her throat. Kate`s only reaction was shivering with desire.

Then Alexis disappeared under the sheets. And suddenly Beckett felt the redhead`s fingers parting her pussy lips.  
Clouded with lust and in full anticipation what was coming next, she groaned. Only for a second she was able to think clearly when the question formed what actually had happened to her panties. She even couldn`t form the question because she was stopped effectively in her thinking process with an electric jolt her core was sending through her whole body until it reached her fingertips and her toes.

Because she then felt Alexis`s warm tongue entering her pussy at her core, feeling the girl`s nose stroking accidently her clit, and the redhead licked then from the core all the way up to her clit - in a long slow way.

"Ooohmmm ..., uuhmm ..., uhmmmm ..., yes... just like this ..., this feels so good..." Beckett groaned in highest pleasure. Her hips thrust up like being hit by lightning.

One second she was down there, the other second Alexis was putting open mouthed wet kisses on Kate`s jaw line that went up to her left ear:

"Do I make that right?" She smirked at a really impatient groaning Kate Beckett.

"If you don`t go back down there, I will cry out loud! You wouldn`t want that, would you?" That should have been her ace up her sleeve. But Alexis just laughed loud enough to awake the others so this seemed to be no possible threat to the girl, though.

One second later Beckett felt the hands of Alexis parting her pussy lips again. And a split second later she felt once more the tongue of the girl lapping her folds with quick strokes.  
Beckett reacted with a feral scream and let her hips erratically thrust up again. To stop her wildly jerking hips Alexis held them down by leaning in on her parted thighs with her forearms and the weight of her whole upper body.

Beckett was overwhelmed with the feeling of pure lust. She only bit her lips and lifted her right arm to her face to cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Not being able to cry out as loud as she would normally do during her sexual encounters, she had to bite her forearm.  
So she began to rhythmically groan to the lap strokes Alexis were providing to her clit. She almost fainted when she felt Alexis licking and kissing her pussy as if she would be kissing her mouth. Her tongue swirled around her little bundle of nerves; she nipped on her outer lips, parted her with her tongue, entered her core, lapped up all the juices and came again to press her clit.

_My, had the girl learned fast, how to provide the highest possible pleasure!_

The brunette was almost on the edge of losing control of her body. She felt a tremendous orgasm building in her lower abdomen. She arched her hips to get a better hold of the friction of Alexis`s tongue.

But Alexis stopped her sensational and perfectly executed tongue strokes again and came up from under the sheets.  
Beckett opened her eyes just to see Alexis licking her lips - like a kitten that just had her milk. The shimmery shine on Alexis`s lips and her chin brought Beckett almost to the verge of insanity.

Alexis shoved herself up again over Beckett`s chest. And she kissed her with open lips and a tongue battling passion so the woman could taste her own scent. Beckett now felt the same Alexis had about half an hour ago. She wished for Alexis having two or three tongues to finish her job in her pussy, to pleasure her nipples and to go on kissing her mouth like that.

Beckett grunted with disappointment as Alexis broke off the kiss and immediately lifted her head like she`d be seeking the girl`s mouth again..

"Oh, my, aren`t we impatient right now?" Alexis smirked.

But Beckett was too far gone to be furious about that remark. She laid all her lust and arousal in her eyes and made a silent plea.

That didn`t work on Alexis, so Beckett croaked: "Please?"

"What do you want, Kate? You have to tell me!" Alexis teased her. But Beckett wasn`t in the mood, so she only shook her head.

"Please, don`t make me beg."

"You would like to get finger-fucked by me?"

"Ah, now I know, what you`re up to, you little brat, you didn`t know you liked dirty-talking up until now, right?"

"Or should I continue to tongue-fuck you?"

"Do whatever you like, bitch, as long as you do it fast. Now!"

With that Alexis pushed her right hand back into Beckett`s pussy lips and circled the clit.

Kate had just closed her eyes to enjoy that further as she heard: "Beckett..., open your eyes..., I wanna watch you when you come."

Alexis saw the question in Kate`s eyes.

"You watched me, too, as I had my orgasm, right? How was it for you? Was it just as arousing as I think now?"

Beckett only nodded. It was too lascivious hearing the girl`s dirty-talk. That was so hot, she almost came right there.

"See, that`s why I wanna watch you, too."

Then Alexis pushed two of her fingers inside Beckett`s core and wagged them to find a certain spot. Then she began the strokes. In and out, in and out, slowly in again and slowly out again, way more slowly in... and waggling. All the while she watched Beckett`s eyes intensely.  
She grew wet only to see Beckett`s eyes darkened with lust, making silent pleas to finally finish her up. She watched Beckett licking her lips, and with some more really slowly executed strokes she also watched her mouth forming the horny grunts.  
And she definitely loved the lust-clouded orbs - focused on nothing - when forming her lips into words that didn`t come on command and were only merely audible until the power of passion pressed them out of her center into her vocal chords.  
Alexis really got dripping wet watching Beckett being hot like this. She could get addicted to that sight.

"Uhmmm ..., uhmmm ..., uhmm...,"

Seeing what she - as the inexperienced girl she was - could do to a grown up and sexually active woman like Beckett, made Alexis ready and hot for more. Proud of herself that Beckett actually let her do this and really enjoyed what she was doing to her, actually did give Alexis a certain kind of satisfaction.  
But she also got extremely hot flushed with pure desire jolting through her lower abdomen on the absolutely gorgeous vision of the sexually highly aroused and ecstatic writhing Kate Beckett in front of her. She had never thought that she would be able to provide this woman so much pleasure.

Alexis knew she couldn`t draw that out much longer now, but she wanted to see how far she could go before Beckett came in an earth-shattering orgasm just like herself.

She again intensified the strokes she gave the inner walls of Beckett. She picked up speed again.  
In and out. In and out. In and out. Slowly in. Curling. Way more slowly out. In and out. And in ... and out.  
Alexis pushed the sheets aside with her legs and broke off the eye contact to watch her fingers moving in and out. That was even hotter than only feeling it.  
She had just removed her fingers, as she suddenly let drop some saliva on Kate`s clit, licked it teasingly light, stopped, waited and pushed her fingers in and watched that movement closely.  
And then she, again, let drop some more saliva on the little throbbing nub, stopped again, waited and watched her fingers again pulling out and pushing in and while repeating that over and over again she changed between closing her eyes and watching.  
She seemed to listen to the fascinating sound of fingers penetrating a dripping wet cunt. It seemed like Alexis hadn`t known this sound yet, as she smiled while doing it.

"Uh, uh..., uhm, uhm ..., uh, uh..., uh..., uhm ..., uhm..., ... ohmygod..."

_I really do love her eyes_, Alexis thought.

"Uh, uhm..., uh, uhm ..., uh, uh ..., uh ..., uh ..., uh ..., uh, uh, uh, uh ... "

That was all Beckett could utter by now. No coherent thoughts or even words were possible anymore. Kate acted only by instinct.  
And the only reason she hadn`t closed her eyes by now was that she liked it being watched while having an amazing and really earth-shattering orgasm.  
And not only that she`d liked being watched. She loved being watched by Alexis Castle. That made her so hot.  
And in the beautiful blue eyes of Alexis she noticed that the girl was now hot for her and dripping wet again, as well, from what she saw in front of her, and that is, a really grunting-in-lust Kate Beckett.  
That turned Kate on more than anything she could think of right now. Okay..., except for Alexis`s fingers doing some really amazing things in her pussy.

_Oh, boy, is she talented ..., what that girl is doing to me between my folds..., that isn`t from this earth_, Beckett could swear. The girl really had learned fast to employ what she had been taught earlier this evening, no question. It also seemed that Alexis was good in everything by nature. So she clearly was one of a kind extraordinary in sexually pleasuring others, as well.

She now panted very heavily what made Alexis slow down again. She pulled out her fingers - and Beckett started to protest but couldn`t express herself in more than a protesting groan - but only to circle her clit for a few seconds.

Alexis continued to stare at Beckett`s eyes. In other circumstances Beckett would have declared it as creepy but not now and not when it was Alexis Castle observing her closely while finger-fucking her. They looked in each other`s eyes and this was as hot - and extraordinary - as both of them never had experienced before.

The grunting noises of Beckett`s desire started to become irregular.  
"Uh, uhm..., uh ..., uh ..., uhm ..., uh, uh ..., hmmmmmm ..., uh ..., uh ..., hmmm ..., uh ..., uh, uh, uh, uh ... "

Alexis thought it over for just a second if she should continue finger-fucking the detective while watching Kate panting, grunting, lip licking and enjoying her pleasures or if she`d rather eat her pussy again in the last few seconds before an overwhelming orgasm was about to crash down on her. She decided that the look in Beckett`s eyes was much too hot for to break it for any reason and so she pushed her fingers in Beckett`s walls again and started to pull out immediately after. But as sudden as she pushed her fingers in and out, she wouldn`t continue with this speed.

She still wanted to draw it out a bit longer, just to make it better for that gorgeous woman in front of her who not only had let the girl see what sexual lust was about but who also taught her how to intensify the sexual tension for the other person and to practice that skill turning it into perfection. Beckett was the one who also had let her watch what she was doing with her, what she was doing to her. That experience was one of a kind and Alexis actually was quite aware of that unique experience Beckett had provided her with an hour ago as well as right now.

Beckett was now sobbing from pleasure. She felt like she was floating. She seemed to only consist of arching hips, pulsating pussy lips and a throbbing clit. She wasn`t even capable of coherent thinking right now. She was driven by instinct only. She gyrated her hips in the same rhythm as Alexis stroked her with her fingers.

As her orgasm shattered over her whole body, Beckett first failed in keeping her eyes open. She closed them as she came in convulsive shakes. After the first wave she suddenly opened her eyes again and saw Alexis smiling proudly.

Feeling the second wave rushing in, she closed them again. And with the third wave she forced her eyes open again. She wanted to see how Alexis would look like while watching her. She saw the girl`s face totally paralyzed in lust from watching her having reached her climax. Alexis hadn`t pulled out her fingers yet. She did the same Kate had done for her. She let her ride out her orgasm on her fingers. She even moved them, too, to prolong the pleasure waves for Kate. Kate was so grateful she almost began to cry because of the love she was feeling for the girl right now. The fifth wave just beginning to fade, she closed her eyes again but she reached out to Alexis.

She pulled the girl in for a tender hug and murmured breathlessly: "Thank you. That was awesome."

With that she pushed her hand in between Alexis`s thighs, too, and worked her up in no time with quickly executed pressured strokes circling the little nub. Alexis cried out with pleasure as the first wave of an orgasm hit her within seconds of feeling Beckett`s fingers between her folds.  
Still panting heavily, Alexis moved her lips to Beckett`s cheek and put feather-like kisses on her skin. "I think I like you very much."

Beckett`s breath had calmed by now. She smiled, searched for Alexis`s eyes and answered: "I love you, too, girl."

* * *

**End. Complete Now.**

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review!**


End file.
